Moony's Girl
by XenaPotter
Summary: All about Remus Moony Girl and him.
1. Chapter 1

Dis: don't own Harry Potter or anyone, anyone else I do.

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

Seventeen year old Remus Lupin was getting ready to go back to his school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was meeting up with his three friends, James Potter who was tall, messy black hair, hazel eyes, and glasses. His other friend was Sirius Black who was also tall with long black hair, blue-gray eyes, his last friend Peter Pettigrew was short, chubby, brown hair and eyes. He himself was tall with sandy blonde hair, golden eyes. "Oi Moony" he spins around to see his friend James who they call Prongs standing there with Sirius who they call Padfoot, and Peter who they call Wormtail. He waves. They boarded the Hogwarts express, they found a compartment. When everyone's things where store away Prongs looks at him,

"So Moony how was your summer with the muggle girl"

They smile at him, Padfoot nods his head,

"Yeah you've been seeing her how long?"

Moony smiles,

"almost a year, but guy's I think I'm going have to break it off"

Wormtail eyes bug out,

"What? Why?"

"Because she doesn't know about my furry little problem"

The other three look at him,

"And"

Remus sighs,

"You don't understand, she'll never love me if I told her, better to let her go now before she finds out"

The other three knew better than to say anything so they let it go.

"What's her name again?"

He got a goofy look on his face,

"Rider Waters"

Before they could say anything they heard Snape's voice outside their compartment,

"Come on you filthy mudblood, just tell me your name"

They heard something like someone being pushed up against the wall, and a low voice spoke with venom,

"Listen you greasy ball, maybe if you take a shower wash your hair then someone will talk to you, you never call me that "M" word again or else your find yourself non exist understand"

Snape must of nodded cause the voice spoke again,

"Now to answer you, my name is Rider Waters, or to you your worst nightmare if you dare talk to me like that again understood"

Again he must of nodded cause she said

"Good, now be gone evil one before I decided to see if you bleed out blood or grease"

They look at Moony who was white as a ghost. Sirius smiles,

"Guess she's not a muggle after all"

The door opens letting in the person with the voice; the eyes went wide when they landed on Moony.

_**Going to leave it there, see how everyone likes it before anything else. Feedback is nice, no flames cause I don't claim to be the best writer out there or anything, if I was maybe I could make money on my own stories but needless to say I don't. This is for fun only, so please feedback would be nice!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Harry or anyone not mine, anyone else is**_

_**No flaming, any other is welcome**_

_**Thanks to my friends/family for without them I wouldn't of started writing the stories that I do!**_

_**Chapter Two**_

The girl was tall, with blonde hair; a piece of the hair was charmed to change colors. She had wide green eyes but the boy's bet it was cause of seeing Moony that's why they were wide. She was dressed in her jeans, and a blue t-shirt, she looked at the other three her eyes goes back to Remus. She smiles,

"Hey didn't know you went to this school"

Remus didn't know how to act, here was the girl he was talking about breaking up with but now seeing her he couldn't but he knew he had to. He gave a half smile,

"I didn't know you went here either"

She smiles,

"I just started; the schools I went to shut down" she glares "Not many people are going there so they had to shut it down"

*Something is different about him, he doesn't seem happy to see me* she looks at him hard, *Ok, move one* she looks at the seat next to him,

"Can I sit down?"

Remus looks at his friends with a help me look, James smiles,

"Hi I'm James Potter, this here is Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew, sorry but that seat is taken. My friend Lily Evens going to be sitting there"

"Oh, that's ok Mr. Potter"

She turns around and leaves before they could say anything. She made her way to another compartment that had a girl with long red hair and green eyes,

"Can I sit here?"

"Yeah sure, I'm Lily Evens"

"Rider Waters, shouldn't you be sitting with James Potter?"

The girl's eyes widen, "Why would I sit with that over grown child?"

Rider shrugs his shoulder, "Because he said so?"

The girl shook her head, "No why would I sit with him"

The girl's eyes got dark color, "They lied to me! How? Why? I'm going to kill them" she growls lowly. She spins around going back to the guy's compartment; before she stormed in she heard Remus voice speaking,

"I'm telling you Prongs, I don't want to keep seeing Rider! I want it over with, but how do I tell her?"

She burst into the room,

"No need I heard it, you want it to be over? Fine it's over!"

She spins around running out of that same compartment less than ten minutes apart.


	3. Chapter 3

Dis: Harry or anyone isn't mine

Chapter Three

Ryder marched into Gryffindor common room, walks over to Remus taps him on the shoulder. When he turns to her she spoke,

"Ok I don't understand why you don't want to date me anymore. Did I do something wrong?" when she didn't get an answer she continue to speak, "Fine, but can we stay friends?" when he nods she went on, "But I want to show you something" Remus stands up,

"What do you want to show me?" "This" with that she reaches out twisting his shirt in her fist brings him down and starts to kiss him long and deep, she moves her leg in between his leg letting his shirt go she wraps her arms around his neck Deeping the kiss more. She traces his lips with her tongue before sticking it into his mouth; she nips his lip and pulls back from him. Both of them were breathing hard,

"See what you're going to be missing?" she smiles spins around and headed upstairs. When she started that his friends mouths drops open, Sirius was the first to recover,

"Damn Moony are you sure you want to give that up?" when he didn't get a response he looks at his friend who's mouth was open a little, his eyes on where Ryder disappeared to. He waves a hand in front of his face,

"Moony, hello" Remus snaps out of it,

"What Padfoot" James and Sirius laughs,

"Nothing my friend, so about this prank we were talking about" Remus sits back down but his mind wasn't on the prank but the kiss he got. His friend watches as he ran his fingers over his swollen lips and snickers.

Ryder made her way upstairs where she was mumbling under her breathe. She grabs her things and takes a shower. Afterwards she lays in bed running things threw her mind. She still couldn't understand why Remus broke up with her, but she'll grant him his wish and leave him alone. She was glad that they were friends. She closes her eyes.

The next day she grabs her things making her way to the Great Hall she sat by Sirius. He nods to her, she returns it. She was talking to them and laughing at something Sirius said when she felt eyes on her, she looks around seeing a Ravenclaw looking at her, she lifts her eyebrows he turns away. James looks over and back to her,

"Someone you like" she shrugs,

"Don't even know who he is James" James looks over again then spoke,

"He's our year, his name is Adam Brady" she nods. She finished eating thanks James for the info on the boy. She waves to them. The Marauder watched as Adam left right behind her. They saw Remus growling. Sirius shakes his head,

"What's the matter Moony? You don't want her it's not fair if she doesn't date others" James nod,

"Yeah she is good looking after all" Peter squeaks, "Yeah she is"

That day they had class with Ravenclaw, Adam walks over to her,

"Would you like to sit with me?" she looks at Remus who act like he didn't even hear him asking her, she shrugs,

"Sure why not" she picks her things up moves to Adam's table. They were talking when the teacher came in everyone shut up. It seem like the class was never going to end, but soon enough it did, she got up walks out with Adam who was waiting for her.

Later that night she came into the common room to see Remus and his friends by the fire, she walks over sits down letting a sigh out,

"Long day" they all nod their head; Remus was reading a book, and she leans over,

"What are you reading?" she read the cover, "Good book" she stretches out. She let her eyes roam the friends,

"So James, what do you think of Adam?" James shrugs,

"Don't know the guy very well to say one way or the other. Why?" it was her turn to shrug,

"He asked me out" Remus book slips from his hands, he looks at her,

"What did you tell him?" she looks at him, "I told him I would think about it, I just got out of a relationship and not sure if I want another one or not" she leans her head back closes her eyes,

"But I can't hold onto something that is over" she jumps up, "Going to bed, goodnight everyone" she made her way up to the girl's room.

James looks at his friend,

"What are you going to do?" Remus shakes his head sadly,

"I'm not sure, I never wanted to break up with her, but she doesn't know the truth about me" Sirius pats his leg,

"Maybe you should tell her" Remus shakes his head,

"What if she doesn't understand?" James comes to the other side of his friend,

"Then we'll make sure she doesn't remember you telling her" Peter nods his head,

"Yeah Moony, we're here for you" Remus looks down at his book on the floor,

"Let me think about it guy's" his friends nod in understanding.


End file.
